Her Sister Is a Stripper
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: Natalia gets dragged to a lesbian strip club.  To her surprise, Ukraine is there too.  To her much larger surprise, she is a poledancer.  Smut ensues.  UkraBela yuri.  Human AU.


**Hey! My first uploaded fanfic! :D So this is also my first time ever writing yuri smut. Or anything with a female _in__ it_ really. xD So, sorry for any mistakes I guess? Anyways, this is just a UkraBela oneshot. My favourite yuri couple. Review please? :D**

* * *

><p>"Elizaveta, where are you taking me?" Belarus asked as Hungary drove her around town in her Ford Focus, looking around curiously. It was eleven at night and she had been dragged out of her house to go somewhere, and she didn't even know where.<p>

"Oh, you'll enjoy what you see. You trust me, right?" Hungary smiled as she turned a corner.  
>"...Dy..." Natalia sighed, flipping through a sketchbook she found. "You really draw too much of this stuff..." she sighed again, putting the yaoi drawings in the glove department.<br>"We're here~" Elizaveta said, getting unbuckled from her seat-belt and stepping out of the car after turning it off. Natalia moved her gaze upwards from her jeans and her eyes widened when she saw where they were. 'Barcsak Bar'... a gay night club for females. Getting out of her seat, Natalia pulled Elizaveta down by her sleeve to hiss in her ear, "Why the hell did you bring me here?"  
>"You've been cooped up in your house every day, you need some fun!" Elizaveta giggled, pulling her to the line, being admitted in a single glance. Apparently she was a frequent comer.<br>"I'm fine! I don't need to be here!" She blushed slightly. This was Natalia's first time in this kind of place, the reason being she had refused to admit she was a lesbian because of her attachment to her brother. She had gotten over the attachment when she walked in on Belgium and Liechtenstein 'doing the dirty' and had a hard time looking away.  
>"It's a lot of fun, trust me. Just act natural, maybe you can pick someone up. Or you can just watch whoever's up on the stage, some of the people are very sexy." Elizaveta advised her, being taken in by the crowd of people dancing and talking.<br>Deciding on the second choice, Belarus made her way over to the stage. 'She is pretty attractive...' she thought to herself, inching her way through the wave of people. When she was finally close enough to see who the pole dancer was, however, she widened her eyes in shock for the second time that night.  
>Her sister, Yukaterina, was riding the pole, her only pieces of clothing being a black thong, black corset, and white strapless bra. On her feet were a pair of knee-high leather boots, just as dark as her other articles of clothing, with a zipper going up the side. Her long legs were currently wrapped around the pole as she slid down, her large breasts pressed against the cool metal.<br>Natalia found it hard to peel her eyes away from her sister, not that she wanted to anyways. She watched as Yukaterina glided her back down the pole, knees bent and legs open, giving a teasing peek at the front of her panties. Natalia felt her cheeks warm up when she saw Yukaterina look directly at her and wink, licking her lips.  
>After two hours of being watched by dozens of women, Yukaterina's shift was over for the night. As she walked down from the stage, she kept her eyes locked on Natalia. She grabbed Natalia's arm and pulled her into the bathroom.<br>"You like what you see, dear sister?" Yukaterina asked, trailing her fingertips up and down the length of Natalia's arm, a small smile forming on her lips.  
>"I... I didn't know you were a stripper..."<br>"Oh, but I am. It's the only job I know how to do, and it's very fun and entertaining. You should see how many ladies come up to me after my shifts, wanting to take me home. I say no to all of them, though. Do you know why, Natalia?" Yukaterina slid her hands to Natalia's waist.  
>"I-I don't know..." Natalia shivered as she felt the hands at her waist. This was wrong, Ukraine was her sister, she shouldn't be feeling like this... But her feelings were making themselves obvious as the area between her legs began to tingle.<br>Ukraine closed the distance between their mouths in a deep kiss, her plush, lipstick-stained lips pressing against Belarus's light ones. Natalia's face got warmer, and she wrapped her arms around Yukaterina's neck, only for her to pull away to speak. "I refuse because the only woman I want is you. You're the only person I think of while I work, but the faces of the people watching do excite me. I sometimes imagine that you are one of the people watching. It makes me work harder, and act sexier. You're the only one who can make me do that." She finished, pressing their lips together again in an open-mouth kiss, her tongue sliding past Natalia's lips to slide along hers.  
>Natalia moaned quietly into the kiss as she felt Yukaterina's hands move to her ass, pinching gently on the fabric of her skinny jeans. Deciding to have a little fun of her own, she moved a hand from around her sister's neck to cup her breast and rub her nipple through her thin bra, earning her a moan.<br>Ukraine pulled away from the kiss again and gave Natalia a seductive smile. "How about we take this home?" When Natalia nodded, Yukaterina held her hand and led her out of the bathroom.  
>"I came with Hungary... Can I tell her that I'm leaving so she doesn't worry...?"<br>"Da, you can." She changed the direction of her walk, finding Hungary easily.  
>"Hungary..." Elizaveta turned around to face Natalia.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I'm going home with Ukraine, so don't wait for me." Natalia said, cheeks flushed pink. Hungary smiled.<br>"Of course. Have fun you two~" Was all she said before turning back to the woman she was talking to.  
>"Ready to leave now?" Ukraine asked, and without waiting for an answer she pulled her out the door and into the car, the short hair which she had curled for the night bouncing on her shoulders along with her breasts, though they were bouncing significantly more.<br>The drive to the hotel was short, but the need between the two made it seem so much longer. As soon as they got to the room, Ukraine was on Belarus, kissing her neck and running her hand inside her shirt, along her ribs and up to her chest, pinching the erect buds she found. Natalia moaned, moving them over to the bed and lying down. Yukaterina moved to the desk she had left her purse on, and pulled a few items out when she deemed them appropriate. Smiling, she came back over to the bed.  
>"You'll enjoy this, sister, trust me~." She said as she slipped a crimson satin blindfold around Belarus's head and tied it securely. "Your senses will be heightened, and it'll feel so much better." She continued, pulling Natalia's shirt off. "So excited~" She giggled and pinched the pink nipple, smiling more as she elicited a moan from the younger blonde. She ran her tongue over it, swirling it in circles as she moved her fingers to the other, pinching and twisting. She wrapped her lips around her stiffness, sucking lightly.<br>"Ahn~" Natalia moaned as she felt the fingers on her chest. Her moan raised in volume as the tongue and lips worked on it.  
>Yukaterina slowly unzipped Natalia's jeans and pulled them down. Using the same hand she rubbed two fingers on the bottom her panties, delighted to find they were damp. "You're so responsive, Natalia." She teased, though admittedly her panties were just as wet. She pulled Natalia's panties down, tossing them on the floor and she ran her tongue along Natalia's lips, tasting her sister's juices as they ran out of her pussy. Pleased with the taste, Yukaterina thrust her tongue in and out of her vagina, licking up all of the sweet syrup.<br>Natalia moaned quietly when she felt the fingers on her underwear. She'd never before imagined she'd be this excited from her sister's touch. As Yukaterina lapped at her pussy and tongue-fucked her, she moaned and whined louder. "Hnn... Yukaterina..~ Please, more~"  
>Upon hearing her sister's pleas for more, Yukaterina picked another one of the things she got from her purse. She took her own pants and underwear off, and put the strap-on dildo on her hips comfortably. "Are you ready, Natalia?" She asked.<br>"D-Dy, anything... Please...~" She begged. There was no way she was going to back out now, she was way too horny.  
>Yukaterina slid the dildo into her sister's warm tightness, giving her a moment to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in. She moaned quietly as the base rubbed against her clit. She repeated this motion multiple times, leaning down to kiss Natalia heatedly.<br>Natalia gasped when she felt the dildo push into her, moaning at the feeling of fullness. The thrust made her gasp, moan, and whine, they felt so good. She wrapped her legs around Yukaterina's waist, hands going behind her sister's head to hold her lips closer and battling her tongue.  
>The thrusts and moans kept coming, getting harder and faster as time went by. "A-ahh, sister~ I'm close~" Natalia moaned, screaming in pleasure as she was thrust into particularly hard.<br>"I am too, Natalia! Hah~!" A few seconds later, both of them climaxed at the same time. Yukaterina pulled out of her sister, unstrapped the dildo and set it on the table. She untied the blindfold and removed it from Natalia's eyes, kissing her cheek and snuggling up close to her.  
>"Aren't you happy that Elizaveta brought you with her now?" She laughed quietly,<br>"Yes, I'm very happy... Ya liubliu ciabie, siastra." She replied, closing her eyes and curling up with her arms around her.  
>"Ya tebe tezh lyublyu." She replied, both of them falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Dy (Belarusian) - Yes

Ya liubliu ciabie, siastra (Belarusian) - I love you, sister

Ya tebe tezh lyublyu (Ukrainian) - I love you too


End file.
